Freak The Freak Out
by GrandeAngel
Summary: Tori has a secret. Not a "secret serial killer secret." She may or may not (but probably does) Have a crush on Beck. Because, who wouldn't? But his crazy GF (and probably the spawn of the devil) Jade throws a fit if she even looks in his direction. Will she sacrifice her friendships over a stupid crush, or watch Jade take him away? Right now Tori is freaking the freak out.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's POV **

I fiddled around with my rings as Cat and Robbie did a skit on stage.

"I am a lion. Hear me roar!" Cat squealed.

Robbie nervously clenched to his plastic sword. "I-I um... slay you mighty lion!" Robbie stuttered, pretending to swing at Cat, who was now laying 'dead' on the floor.

Although it was funny, I was hardly paying attention. I sighed. When the skit was over, Cat walked up to Robbie. She giggled.

"That was fun! Thanks for the awesome idea for the skit!" She said, a mighty smile plastered to her face.

Robbie was sweaty.

"Yeah… Y-you're welcome." He said, still shaking in his own skin.

He used to not be like this before... Before he started have a _"butter" _on Cat.

You might wonder… Butter? Are you crazy? But I'm not, I promise you. It's a code word. I've been using a lot of those lately. Why you might ask? Because butter means _crush._

I hate saying that word. How it sounds, the way it's spelled. But that's not the real reason I hate saying it. I might just have an itty, bitty crush on a certain someone I don't want to mention right now.

The way he looks. How he smells. How he laughs, and smiles. But deep inside my heart, no matter how much I try to sugarcoat it, no matter how many fantasies I have, and no matter how many 11:11 wishes I make, he won't _ever _like me back.

You might wonder, why so pessimistic about it? Why don't you have hope?

I'd have lots of hope… If only he wasn't Jade West's boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mehh. New chapter. I'll make it as fabulous as I can. Enjoy my little unicorn babies :D**

I walked aimlessly through the hallways, until I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry-" I started rambling, cheeks red. I looked up. _Beck. _My heart skipped a beat.

"It's okay Tor. Nothing personal." He shrugged it off, and flashed me a smile. I smiled back, but I probably looked like an idiot. Then, as if a rain cloud busted into the hallways, I heard a huge yelp.

Jade had shoved Robbie to the floor. She glared at everyone around her. "And this, children, is what happens when you get in my way!" She growled. Like on command, everyone steered clear, so me and Beck were the only ones there. Jade spotted the both of us. She gave me a death glare, and stomped over.

"Seems like _you're _keeping him company." She spat at me. I was trembling. "Uh, n-no. I just bumped into-" I stammered, but she interrupted me.

"Uh-uh n-no! I just-just-" She mocked my rambling. I felt a sudden rush of annoyance run through my body. "I-I don't sound like that!" I scolded. She rolled her eyes, grabbing Beck by the arm.

"Let's go." She said flatly. He snickered. "Well it's nice to see you too, Jade." He said sarcastically, grinning. I watched as she dragged him away. And with each step they took, my heart ached more. I sighed, walking to my next class.

…

I sat on my couch, surfing through the channels on television. My sister Trina came running down the stairs, and it suddenly reeked of perfume and hairspray. I coughed, covering my mouth. "Trina, what is that smell?" I asked, scrunching my nose. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a new perfume, stupid. it's for my date with Beck." I almost dropped the remote. I spun around. "_Date? With Beck? When?" _I asked urgently. She grinned, flipping her hair.

"Yup. He's like, totally into me now." She said. I snorted. "You wish." I muttered. She glared at me. "What, you think you have a better chance?" She scolded. _Good question. Did I have a chance? He's too obsessed with Jade to even glance in my direction. _A voice in my head nagged. I shook those petty thoughts out of my head.

"I dunno." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Before Trina could reply, a loud knock filled the room. She squealed. "Oh my gosh, he's here!" She screeched. She quickly applied more red lipstick, and straightened out her sleeveless sequined dress, which by the way showed _way _too much. I squeaked. I looked down. I wore a red jersey and grey leggings. My hair was a mess. I tried my best to straighten it out as Trina rushed to the door. She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hey, Beck. I'm _ready." _she cooed. I gagged. She was _so _gross. Then, all of the sudden, Cat popped out of no where. "Oh my gosh, you look like, so pretty!" She squealed, complimenting Trina. The Smile on Trina's face vanished. She giggled nervously.

"Um.. Beck? What is she doing here, exactly. Thought it was just the both of us." She tried really hard not to strangle Cat. "Oh, sorry. I invited Cat to come along. Is that okay?" he asked, giving her his signature smile. He wore a flannel shirt, and jeans. Although casual, he looked hotter than a stove. He glanced over in my direction, and smiled. "Hey Tor. What's up?" He asked, hands in his pockets. I blinked.

"Oh, uh-uh nothing, really." _Stop stuttering. _A voice in my head told me. "Hoping you'd say that. Wanna come with us to a party?" He asked, eyes sparkling. I resisted from squealing. "Yeah, s-sure! But I have to change-" I said, but he stopped me. "Nah, you look fine the way you are." He complimented, and I almost died. I wasn't even wearing makeup, and my hair was in a messy bun. I'd say I looked like a mess. I blushed a bit.

"O-okay, I guess. We should start going then." I said, as Trina glared holes through me. I grabbed my bag, and followed Beck, Cat, and a pissed off Trina to the car. I was call shot gun, but Trina shoved me out of the way, sitting in the front with Beck. I rolled my eyes, and sat in the back with Cat.

When I knew Beck wasn't looking, I applied pink lipstick and some mascara. I know he said I looked fine, but a little makeup wouldn't hurt, right? When we got there, it was loud. Everyone was dancing like crazy.

"Woah." I muttered. Beck heard me.

"Sweet party, right?" He asked, smiling. My head quickly pun towards him. I blushed a bit by my reaction. "Y-yeah. Thanks again for inviting me." I said, still grinning like an idiot. He just nodded, and then a slow song came on. I felt my cheeks burn. He suddenly faced me.

"A dance, milady?" He asked, bowing. I grinned sheepishly. "How could I resist?" I snickered taking his hand. The first minute of the song felt like a year. Butterflies were doing back flips in my stomach. But that feeling disappeared quicker than the speed of light, and was replaced with fear. 'What could possibly ruin this moment?' you'd ask. Oh nothing, really.

Only that at the corner of my eye, I could see Jade, and she was glaring at me.

_Shit._

**Ta-dah! Cliff hangers are sweet. I'll try and update tomorrow, or even today, but there's a good chance Netflix will take over my life. But anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, review please! BYE MY SWEETSSSSSS XD**


End file.
